


A little demon.

by lil_slug



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Practice Kissing, Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:52:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_slug/pseuds/lil_slug
Summary: Mike and Nancy strike a deal: They won't get on each other's nerves the weekend they are left home alone. Needless to say, things turn out differently. Not that they would complain about that.





	A little demon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so deep in the swamp of WRONG and fucked up, that I might as well take my trip to hell right now. But it was fun writing, and I think it's cute. God, I'm just so horny all the time, and that's what happens.
> 
> This is pre Season 1, so yeah, really really underage. Don't like, don't read.

Nancy doesn‘t like her brother. She loves him, like a sister loves her brother, but that doesn‘t mean she has to like him, does it? Because, frankly, he is a little demon most of the time. Always either going on her nerves by teasing her on purpose, or being loud and obnoxious with his little turd friends.

 

They sit in their basement, shout all night about fairytale mumbo-jumbo, they can‘t for the life of them get the chips out of those plastic bags without waking up the whole house, and they fart. God, do they fart. Which is unfortunate, because on the weekends it is Nancy‘s job to put the laundry from the washing machine into the clothes dryer, meaning she has to subject herself to that bio-weapons testing ground.

 

Not this weekend, though. Not if she can persuade her mom to go on with her plans. Karen Wheeler looks at her daughter, visibly pondering. „Honey, do you really think this is okay?“

 

„Mom...“ Nancy rolls her eyes. „For the last time, I‘m fine with this. Really.“

 

„It‘s just... I‘d much rather have Michael with one of his friends. Too bad they‘re all busy.“

 

„I know, mom.“ Nancy really couldn‘t care less about her brother‘s friends. „We‘ll be fine. You know I don‘t have to go on his nerves 24 hours a day. And you know how Barb is. It‘s just two days.“

 

„It‘s also two nights. That‘s what‘s worrying me more.“ mom insists. „We haven‘t done this before, Nancy. We‘ve never let you kids alone in the house that long. Maybe I should just call someone to-“

 

„I‘m a babysitter myself.“ Nancy reminds her. „And no one has complained so far. I can handle Mike the same way I get along with all these other kids.“

 

Her mom looks slightly pained. „He‘s twelve. That‘s a difficult age, you know.“

 

„Okay.“ Nancy sighs. „Mom, maybe this is a way of proving to you that I‘m old enough to handle things on my own.“ She didn‘t really want to play that _‚coming-of-age‘_ card, but maybe that will get mom to give in.

 

She contemplates for a long while, leaning her head from one side to the other, even closing her eyes for a few seconds. „Well... wait a second, sweetie.“ Karen leaves the kitchen, heading for the stairs. Nancy can hear her shouting „Michael! Would you come down here for a minute?“, before returning and sitting back down at the kitchen table.

 

Mike comes downstairs eventually, lazy footsteps accompanying him. He looks annoyed, to say the least. God knows what he has been doing in his room that is so important he can‘t even spare a minute. Still, he doesn‘t complain, sitting down next to Nancy wordlessly.

 

„We have to lay down some rules here.“ mom explains. „So, you two are both old enough to stay home if you want to. The school year has just started, I want you to be well rested on Monday, so we‘re not going to force you to visit Aunt Claire. But if you want to stay here together, that means you have to get along. Better than when your dad and I are here. Understood?“

 

„Don‘t worry, mom. We‘ll be fine. Right?“ Nancy narrows her eyes at Mike.

 

„As long as she leaves me alone, I-“ He is then cut off by their mother.

 

„Michael, don‘t point your finger at your sister! Nancy, don‘t tease your brother!“

 

„Tease?“ Nancy groans. „God! Okay, you know what?“ She turns to her little brother, who has just crossed his arms in front of his chest. „Let‘s talk alone for a second, huh Mike?“ Without waiting for a reply from either of them, Nancy pulls Mike out to the hall, and keeps her voice down. „What the hell is your problem?“

 

„My problem?“ he grunts. „I don‘t want to be alone in a house with you and your weird ass friend!“

 

„Don‘t call her weird, twerp! Tell you what, just go with mom and dad then.“ Nancy suggests.

 

„You know I hate Cincinnati. And Aunt Claire smells weird.“

 

Nancy‘s insides are screaming. The little turd is making absolutely no sense now. What is it that he wants? A deal? Okay then, he can have a deal. „She does. And if you don‘t want to smell her any time soon you listen to me. Stay out of my way, and I stay out of your way. The house is big enough, we won‘t have to see each other all weekend. I‘m not forcing you to eat peas, I‘m not sending you to bed early, and you stay away from my room. Trust me, if I could just send you to any of your little friends, I‘d do it.“

 

„I...“ Mike huffs in annoyance. „I guess I could just watch movies in the basement.“

 

„See? We can work this out.“ Nancy is finally beginning to see some hope here.

 

„As long as you don‘t come down there and get on my nerves.“ her little brother hisses.

 

Nancy sticks out her hand to him. „Okay. I promise. I promise that Barb and I will leave you alone the entire weekend. You can take food to the basement or to your room if you want to, and you don‘t need to see or hear anything from us. If you promise me the same.“

 

He only shakes her hand hesitantly, but eventually mumbles „Okay. I promise.“

 

„Good. Because you were _this_ close to ruining it. I literally got mom where I want her. Keep your mouth shut now, got it, turd?“ Nancy pulls him back into the kitchen, where their mother is waiting patiently.

 

„So, you‘ve worked things out with each other?“ she sighs. „Then maybe you want to listen to my rules now.“

 

Both Nancy and Mike sit down, ready to listen to what she has to say.

 

„No teasing, no arguing, if you can‘t stand each other, stay away from each other.“

 

„Pretty much what we agreed on.“ Nancy shrugs. „We‘re okay with that.“

 

„Good.“ Karen goes on. „Nancy, I want you to keep your door open so you can hear what‘s going on in the house. If your brother needs anything, the phone, the doorbell, these things.“

 

„Okay.“

 

„I‘m leaving you dinner for Friday night, but on Saturday you‘ll have to figure something out. On Sunday we‘ll pick something up on our way home.“

 

Nancy really doesn‘t want to cook. To be honest, she is even scared she might set the kitchen on fire. It‘s just not her thing, and she‘d much rather spend some of her allowance on pizza or Chinese food on Saturday. „I think I‘m just gonna order.“

 

„Maybe that‘s for the best.“ Karen agrees. „I don‘t want you to burn our house down. I‘ll teach you a thing or two about cooking later.“

 

 

* * *

 

Friday is one of these perfect days when the end of summer blends into the beginning of fall. It‘s warm, but not as unbearably hot as August was. Just nice overall, with no need to wear a jacket, and no need to run around half naked with ice packs and a battery powered fan. Nancy hates sweating. It always makes her feel just dirty and gross, it makes her stink, and it makes her feel eerily cold and hot at the same time. During the summer she could spend hours or days in the shower, but that would keep her from doing fun things.

 

Fun things like she is about to do all weekend with Barb. Girl talk. Gossip. Makeup. Painting fingernails. Watching cheesy movies that both will pretend to make fun of, but actually enjoy. They call these guilty pleasures. No homework, although Nancy actually enjoys school to some degree, being a straight A student for the most part.

 

Together with her little turd of a brother Nancy is standing on front of their house, waving her parents and Holly goodbye for the weekend. And she just can‘t believe her luck. She doesn‘t have to go to Cincinnati! How great is that? Because, really, it‘s a horrible place, made only worse by the presence of her mildly disgusting great-aunt, who reeks of old people, menthol cigarettes, and gin.

 

Nancy and Mike are both smiling their fake smiles for as long as they are visible in the rearview mirror, but drop it immediately once the family car turns around a corner and is gone.

 

„Remember the deal, twerp.“ Nancy grunts.

 

Mike‘s semi-aggressively answers „As long as you remember it. You know, mom told me to call her if I see anyone else besides Barb around the house.“

 

„Who else would be coming?“ Nancy closes the front door behind them, and is greeted by a completely empty and entirely silent house.

 

„Boys.“ Mike grins his most devilish grin. Nancy isn‘t dumb. She knew something like this would be coming. After all, she has been told not to invite boys more than once. It‘s just that she didn‘t want to in the first place anyways. It‘s a girls weekend for her, and that‘s the truth. The truth, and nothing but the truth. She can abstain from the presence of those jerks she knows from school. The problem now really is of a different nature. She can‘t allow her little brother to blackmail her.

 

„I swear to you, if you decide to lie about this, it‘s gonna be the end of you. It‘s a two hour drive from Cincinnati, keep that in mind.“

 

„What‘s that supposed to mean?“

 

Jesus, is he really that stupid? „You call mom or dad, it‘s gonna take them two hours to get here. Two hours alone with me. Got it, gremlin?“

 

„Hey!“ he shouts all defensive. „I wasn‘t about to exploit that!“

 

„Yeah, right.“ Nancy can‘t quite believe him, but she has made her point clear, and he‘s not going to do it. That‘s good enough for her. „Just don‘t forget what you agreed to. We‘ll have dinner when Barb is here. You wanna eat with us or-“

 

„Doesn‘t really matter.“ Mike answers bluntly. „See you on Sunday, I guess.“ He turns to leave for his room, obviously prepared not to interact with his sister until their parents are back, but Nancy has to stop him there.

 

„Hey, Mike? You gotta come to me if you need anything. I mean, if it‘s really important.“ God forbid he doesn‘t. Nancy can‘t let anything go wrong this weekend.

 

„What would I need from you?“

 

„God, are you that dumb?“ she huffs. „I mean, you get a stomach ache, you tell me. Don‘t be the kid who thinks _‚My appendix is about to explode but my sister told me to leave her alone‘_.“

 

„Yeah sure.“ Mike taunts. „My appendix.“

 

„Just don‘t think I‘d let you die, twerp!“ Nancy groans. It really looks like he is already teasing her in his own unnerving way. She might just lock him in his room and feed him slices of ham through the slit under his door. That would serve him right. He couldn‘t reach the phone from there either.

 

„I won‘t let you die either.“ Mike shrugs, whatever that means. Regardless, he is off to his room, and Nancy is alone in the lower floor. Barb might take another hour to get here.

 

 

* * *

 

„Oh my god!“ Nancy squeaks.

 

„Oh my god!“ Barb squeaks back.

 

Nancy laughs. „The whole weekend! We got the whole weekend!“ Yes! Now the excitement finally sets in. She hasn‘t heard from Mike since he took off for his room, and might not until dinner. „We‘re gonna watch _Grease_ , right? And _American Graffiti._ “

 

„And _I Wanna Hold Your Hand,_ if you want to.“ Barb sets down her bag by the door, and pushes her glasses up like she often does. „Your brother is here too?“

 

„Don‘t worry about him.“ Nancy shrugs it off. „He‘s not gonna bother us. I‘m just warming up dinner. Just casserole.“

 

„Your mom‘s? She‘s makes a good one.“

 

„Yeah. Should be about done. Wanna eat in the living room?“ Nancy leads the way to the kitchen to check up on the over. It really looks and smells pretty much done.

 

Barb is quick to pick up some plates and forks. „Smells good.“ she hums. „If you wanna watch TV, let‘s do it. No parents here to tell us what to do, right?“

 

„Hey.“ Nancy chuckles. „Don‘t get too frisky about it. We‘re not about to wreck the house. I‘m gonna call my brother.“ Leaving Barb in the kitchen for a moment, Nancy turns to the stairs. „Mike!“ she shouts. „Mike, get your ass down here, we‘re having dinner.“

 

A door swings open and slams against the wall. „No reason to insult me!“ Mike complains, rushing down the stairs, unruly black hair flying around his temples.

 

„No reason not to insult you, turd.“ Nancy pushes him towards the kitchen. „Be nice and say hello.“

 

„Hi, Barb.“ her little brother mumbles. „I‘m just gonna get my dinner, then I‘m out of your sight.“

 

„You don‘t wanna watch TV with us?“ Barb offers in her usual, kind demeanor. That‘s just her. But to be fair, Nancy wouldn‘t mind Mike joining them for dinner. For her it‘s just harder to admit it, because she knows she must never show any signs of weakness when she is dealing with her brother. He might exploit it like the annoying little devil he is.

 

Looking at him now, the way he hastily shovels their mom‘s casserole onto his plate, she feels just this small sting about this. Him exploiting her weaknesses just for fun. Her teasing him, constantly annoyed by his presence.

 

It wasn‘t always like this. Mike used to be her cute little brother, and it is weird how things have changed so quickly. It feels like only yesterday that she dressed up for his little fantasy games to do him a favor. These things, don‘t happen anymore, though. Most of the time Nancy doesn‘t want his company, and he doesn‘t want hers.

 

„I‘m just gonna go down to the basement.“ he declines Barb‘s offer. Had it been Nancy, he would have shot a nice little insult in her direction, but he‘s not like that with anyone else. „Got my movies down there.“

 

„Okay then.“ Barb shrugs. „Just an offer.“

 

With the oven turned off, the remaining casserole covered with tinfoil, Nancy and Barb occupy the living room couch. The food is good, everything Karen Wheeler cooks is good, and whatever news program is on TV is boring enough to be white noise in the background, just like Nancy likes it.

 

„Is it okay if we leave him alone like that?“ Barb really sounds worried for Mike. „I mean, he‘s just twelve, and-“

 

„Exactly. He is twelve, that‘s old enough to spend some time alone. I think he‘s just a bit frustrated about his friends all being out of town this weekend. But I‘m glad.“

 

„Because of those sleepovers?“

 

„God, yes. It‘s every weekend, Barb. I swear to you, every single weekend they run around the house all day and sit in that basement all night. Do you know how it reeks down there on Sundays? I have no idea how my mom doesn‘t notice this.“ Nancy leans back, content with the current situation.

 

„Maybe she does notice.“ Barb chuckles. „And that‘s why she sends _you_ to pick up the laundry on the weekends.“

 

„She‘s not _that_ terrible.“ Nancy laughs. „But she‘s not quite sane either I guess. Never tells them to stop shouting, even in the dead of night.“

 

„Wow. That‘s really driving you crazy.“ her friend notes. „Stop the complaining for now, okay? We‘re gonna have a great time this weekend.“

 

„You‘re right.“ The elation that Nancy feels doesn‘t actually allow for a longer grudge against Mike. So far he is sticking to his part of the deal, and Nancy isn‘t planning on violating her part. No need to think about him, as long as she checks up on him every couple of hours. There is some noise from the basement now, probably Mike watching one of those movies he talked about. „Don‘t tell him that, but I don‘t really hate him.“ She says it lightly, because it‘s really not a secret. Just an unspoken truth.

 

„Does anyone think you hate him?“

 

„I guess not really.“ Nancy is almost done with her dinner; she doesn‘t plan on taking a second serving. „I mean, we just tell each other that all the time. And it‘s like, the first to admit it‘s not true is the weakling.“

 

„So, should I be glad I don‘t have siblings?“ Barb raises an eyebrow on her.

 

„What do I know? It‘s just normal for me. And being an only child is normal for you, right? Ugh, anyways. More casserole?“

 

 

* * *

 

They are sprawled out on Nancy‘s bed. It‘s close to midnight already, black outside, but Nancy‘s room is tinged in comfortably warm light. This is just a girl thing. Guys can‘t share a bed. Maybe they can sit on it next to each other, but they can never lie on their stomachs together like Nancy and Barb do, or even share the bed like they are going to do tonight. So when it comes to that, Nancy is glad she is a girl. She wouldn‘t want her friend to rest in a sleeping bag on some air mattress. Or just on the floor. Mike‘s friends do that, she has seen it before.

 

„So...“ Barb grins.

 

„So?“

 

„Richard Dreyfuss, or John Travolta?“ She shoves another spoon full of ice cream in her mouth, totally ungracefully. Nancy thinks, that‘s how you see if girls are really friends, or just pretending. By the way they eat around each other. She doesn‘t have to think about the question.

 

„Barb, that‘s making no sense.“ she huffs. Maybe it does make sense, only a little bit. They have, of course, watched both _Grease_ and _American Graffiti_. „I mean, Richard Dreyfuss is old. And he looks a bit... uh...“

 

„Go on, say it.“ Barb eyes her friend curiously, and Nancy decides to change her choice of words a bit.

 

„...simple.“ She doesn‘t want to say _mildly retarded_. „I mean, John Travolta is a hottie, isn‘t he?“

 

„I guess I‘d choose him too.“ Barb agrees. „But... what about Richard Dreyfuss and Harrison Ford?“

 

„Harrison Ford, huh? Better than Dreyfuss.“ Nancy states. „But I think I‘d have to go with Dreyfuss, because Harrison Ford was also in that stupid Space Wars movies and my brother wouldn‘t shut up about it if I was dating him. Like, he‘d annoy him all day long.“ When she sees Barb grinning, she groans. „Hypothetically speaking! He‘s old. Like, forty, isn‘t he? As old as my dad!“

 

„I don‘t know.“ her friend sighs teasingly. „Some girls are into older men. They‘re... mature. And experienced.“

 

„Oh my god!“ Nancy gasps. „Experienced with... _you know what_?“

 

Barb rolls to her back, giggling in response. „Maybe. Maybe I was referring to doing their taxes and paying off a house. You‘ll never know.“

 

„You‘re dirty, Barb!“ Nancy swiftly hits her best friend in the stomach with her pillow. „Dirty, dirty, dirty!“

 

Barb makes no attempt at stopping her, instead letting her head hang down Nancy‘s bedside. Her mint green nightgown slides up her thighs a little bit that way. „Come on. As if you‘re not thinking about it sometimes. Or are you just making eyes at Steve Harrington because you want to copy his haircut?“

 

„Hey, how closely are you watching me?“

 

„Four-eyes sees everything!“ Barb laughs, pointing at her glasses on the nightstand. „What do you think why I‘m wearing these babies. Okay, c‘mon, tell me. Do you think about him?“

 

„Think about him?“ Nancy chuckles. „What do you mean?“

 

Barb leans in, close to Nancy‘s ear, to whisper „When you‘re alone. At night. You can tell Barb.“

 

„See? Dirty!“ Nancy shrieks. „Eww!“ She lets the slight outrage settle for a few seconds, pondering about how much to tell Barb. Which is ridiculous. They tell each other everything. There literally are no secrets between the two of them. „Sometimes.“ Nancy whispers back. „More than sometimes.“ The full truth would be, it happens almost every night.

 

Nancy, alone in her dark bedroom, just closes her eyes. Every touch on herself then is Steve Harrington. His fingertips stroke up and down her opening, they enter her just an inch or two, his thumb draws sweet circles on her pleasure center. He makes her whine, he reduces her to a quivering mess. Until she opens her eyes, that is. Then she is alone again. For now that might be enough, but Nancy figures she is going to want more eventually. _The real thing_.

 

Thinking about it gets her worked up again, even in the presence of her best friend. But she isn‘t stupid. There are steps to be taken in between here and the orgasmic bliss she wants to experience with him. Talking. Kissing. Making out. Kissing is all they have done so far. And as always, Barb can read Nancy‘s mind.

 

„Hey...“ she snickers. „You thinking of second base with him? Come on, I know you‘ve kissed. Do you think he wants it?“

 

„God.“ Nancy huffs, getting a bit more daring. „If this was about what he wants, he‘d be balls deep inside right now. But I want it to be good. It‘s gotta be special, you know. For us both. Sometimes I think he doesn‘t know what‘s good for him.“

 

„Hmm.“ Barb hums. „I get it. Okay.“ She sits up straight, legs crossed in front of her. „Show me then.“ she demands.

 

„Show you what?“ Nancy sits up equally straight, facing Barb.

 

„How you wanna do it.“ her friend explains. „Let‘s practice.“

 

„Practice.“ Nancy repeats. „Like, making out.“ She can‘t deny there is some excitement bubbling in her stomach right now. Not to mention the slick heat between her legs that has been there since Barb mentioned Steve. She might ruin her panties like that. „I mean, if you‘re okay with it, we could...“

 

„Yeah. We could.“ Barb breathes. „If you‘re okay with it.“ Nancy doesn‘t miss how she is leaning closer ever so slowly.

 

„I think I‘m okay.“ she shrugs. „I mean, no big deal, right? We‘re best friends. Girls can do this without... uh... y‘know.“

 

„Girls can do this.“ Barb confirms quietly, still coming closer. „No big deal.“

 

Nancy‘s eyes are suddenly fixed on Barb‘s. It‘s really no big deal. There wouldn‘t be anything sexual involved. Just two friends trying to get themselves a little bit of experience before they get out there to use their abilities. Their noses are now touching, which sends a small shudder down Nancy‘s spine. God dammit! She is horny!

 

„Let‘s do it.“ she squeals. Barb doesn‘t need to be told twice. Their first kiss is just a small peck to the lips. They have done this before, though this time it‘s still nicer. More tingly, somehow. „Is that all?“

 

„Just wanted to see if you‘re really okay.“

 

„I am.“ Nancy insists. „Here, let me show you.“ She then dives in, more forcefully this time, with her lips slightly parted, head leaned to the left. Barb really reciprocates too, drawing the kiss out for as long as she can. It is good. To Nancy, this feels right, like something that was supposed to happen. Steve‘s lips are okay, but they are nowhere near as soft as Barb‘s. And they don‘t taste of strawberry lip gloss either. They break apart just a bit too early for Nancy‘s taste.

 

„Good?“ Barb whispers.

 

„You tell me.“ Nancy whispers back. „Do you think he will like it?“ Actually, she couldn‘t care less about that. She just wants to know if Barb enjoyed it as much as she did.

 

„I don‘t know.“ her friend sighs. „Maybe you have to show me again?“

 

„Maybe I should.“ Nancy can barely hear her own voice. She is now aware how she is leaking. If it wasn‘t for her panties, her light pink nightgown would already show a stain. Is it the same for Barb? The same heat and tension? She leans in to test it out, and holy shit, Barb must feel the same. This time her tongue enters Nancy‘s mouth, who happily hums into the kiss.

 

One would think this is disgusting. Like sharing a toothbrush, nothing a sane person would do. In reality, though, it‘s the opposite. Nancy never knew her tongue was that sensitive, or that another tongue in there could be so delicious. They dance around each other, explore every inch, there are also teeth involved involuntarily. Just as Nancy thinks it couldn‘t get any better, she feels it. Fingers, an entire palm, on her left breast, making her squeak.

 

Okay, if Barb can do this, she can too. Nancy uses both hands to cup her friend‘s breasts. It‘s no secret to her, they are larger than her own, they fill her palms just so nicely. This could go on forever. Nancy wants it to. She wants to melt into this kiss, completely unable to make herself believe this is mere practice. No, this is so much more. Nancy wants Barb. She wants to feel her now, to taste and-

 

Footsteps on the stairs. The girls break apart, both heavily panting. „That‘s Mike.“ Nancy whines. „God, I‘m sorry, I shouldn‘t have-“

 

„I shouldn‘t either.“ Barb says. „But I‘m kinda glad I did. This okay?“

 

„Better than okay.“ Nancy now keeps her distance though. Just as ordered, her door is open, and if Mike is on his way to his room he will come by and likely take a look into her room. She is right with that assumption, as the raven-haired twelve year old appears in her door frame mere seconds later, still fully dressed in jeans and polo shirt.

 

„Hey.“ Nancy says.

 

„Hey.“ Mike mumbles back. „I think I‘m gonna go to sleep. Just take a shower first.“

 

„It‘s after midnight.“ Nancy sneers.

 

„Yeah, I kinda lost track of time there.“ her brother shrugs. „But it‘s not like I could wake anyone up. Just don‘t wanna go to bed all sweaty and stuff.“

 

„As if you care about that, turd.“

 

„Hey, Nancy...“ Barb sighs. „Give him a break.“ Nancy just can‘t resist those eyes.

 

„Do whatever you have to do.“ she grunts at Mike. „But don‘t drown in there, that‘s gonna get me in trouble.“

 

„I wasn‘t asking for permission.“ he hisses, trotting away towards the bathroom.

 

Barb waits for him to be out of hearing distance. „Nancy, why are you always so mean? I mean, look at him. He‘s so cute.“

 

„Cute.“ Nancy laughs. Well, maybe her little brother is cute in some way. But he is still that little demon that likes to make her life a living hell sometimes. She can hear the shower going two rooms over. „Told you I don‘t really hate him, didn‘t I? It‘s just... if he‘s having fun getting on my nerves, I can do the same.“

 

 

* * *

 

Mike takes his time in the bathroom. Nancy and Barb go on talking in the meantime. More than that, they continue kissing. By now, there is no need to lie about their motivation anymore. They are making out for the sake of making out, that‘s all. It feels good, and if that‘s the case, who could say it‘s wrong? Nancy loses herself in it, the gentle touch on her breasts, her nightgown being the only layer of protection between fingers and nipples. Maybe she‘ll change that later on.

 

She doesn‘t lose herself enough not to notice the shower stopping, or the roar of the electric hairdryer. She gets it. She doesn‘t like going to bed with wet hair either. Few things are more uncomfortable. The bathroom door eventually flies open again, causing the two to jump apart again.

  
„Turd!“ Nancy shouts.

 

„What?“ comes the reply, before Mike appears by Nancy‘s door again. And, dammit, does she really have to look at this now? A towel is hanging around his neck. Other than that, the only item of clothing he is wearing are his striped briefs. His scrawny, pale body is in full view of both girls, and it doesn‘t even seem to bother him in the least.

  
„Ha, I said _‚turd‘_ and you came.“ she laughs to distract herself. It doesn‘t really work, for reasons unknown to Nancy, she is absolutely transfixed on the thin piece of cloth that is the final barrier between her gaze and his most private parts. She is definitely too worked up.

 

„You know what, screw you.“ her brother says.

 

„Screw _you_. Did you open the window at least?“

 

„Of course I did. I‘m not as dumb as you think.“

 

Nancy barely notices her heart picking up pace. He stays in place, seemingly waiting for more to come. And Nancy shouldn‘t do this. She really, absolutely, definitely shouldn‘t. Not just because it can land her in deep trouble with her parents, but also because it‘s plain wrong. But she wants to see if she can make him react. It‘s curiosity, that‘s what she tells herself.

 

Hoping that Barb will pick up on it, she grins. „Mikey. Look at this.“ Nancy then props herself up on hands and knees. „You think I got a nice ass?“ Barb gasps audibly, letting out a somewhat manic giggling noise.

 

To Nancy‘s relief, her best friend mirrors her movements. „Yeah, Mikey.“ she teases. „Or do you think mine is nicer?“

 

Now, Nancy expected something like a disgusted noise, and Mike fleeing the scene. She would leave him alone in that case and not bother him for the rest of the night. It‘s just that he is more like frozen in place, staring; it‘s palpable how his eyes are resting on her butt. „I... I... uh...“ he stammers, causing her a hint of pity. The same goes for Barb, obviously.

 

„Sorry.“ she giggles. „Sorry. Just teasing.“

 

„Yeah.“ Barb agrees. „We all know my ass is better.“

 

„Maybe.“ Mike mutters. „Don‘t know. I mean... I...“

 

„Come on.“ Nancy groans at that. „Get a grip on yourself.“ She knows she is about to make it worse, though. Mike is blushing. His face and chest are so red, it‘s absolutely adorable. But only because of the terrible ache in between Nancy‘s legs. She shouldn‘t say and do these things. But Barb doesn‘t stop her, and she surely can‘t stop herself now. „Enough about asses. What about boobs? What do you think, Mikey?“ He only lets out a dry croak, looking utterly frozen. „You like girls, don‘t you? Come over here.“

 

To Nancy‘s surprise, he really does. Barb makes room for him on the bed, signaling him to sit down between them on the edge of the mattress. God, he is like a sheep right now, unable to think for himself as it seems. Nancy shouldn‘t exploit this. She has every opportunity, and every reason to stop it right now and send him to bed. But she can‘t. Whatever she wants, it‘s just too big and pressuring.

 

Wide, dark eyes stare at her, stare at Barb, who are both leaning over Mike from his left and right side. He smells good. Really good. Like... „Hey! Did you use my Kiwi shampoo?“

 

„Just use whatever shampoo I see first.“ Mike mumbles, slumping his shoulders. „Sorry.“

 

He looks tired. And did he just say _sorry?_ Well, that‘s a rare occurrence. It‘s not as welcome as Nancy would have thought. What is wrong with her? Is it because she secretly feeds off the grudges she holds against him? Like, she wants the drama, and then is left with nothing but regret when he finally caves in? That would make her a terrible sister.

 

„Be nice to your brother, Nancy.“ Barb coos, when Nancy can‘t respond. She is the first to touch Mike too, letting her palm circle on his bare back comfortingly. „No need to be scared. Your sister isn‘t angry with you. Am I right, Nancy?“

 

Mike shivers pitifully at the touch, and Nancy finds her ability to talk. „I‘m not. I mean... you smell nice. You can use it if you want to.“

 

„Was just by chance.“ he says quietly, eyes on his feet. If only Nancy could make him more comfortable. Maybe if she touches him too. Her palm then rests on his sternum, where she can feel both the prominent bones, and his fast little heartbeat. „What‘s wrong?“ she hushes. „Mikey? What‘s wrong?“

 

„Nothing.“ Mike‘s shivers deepen slightly when Nancy moves her hand to really feel him. It‘s so ambivalent. Hard, edgy bones, but skin so warm, smooth and soft she feels the utter need to rest her cheek on it. Pressing her nose in his fluffy black hair, she takes a deep inhale to take in that smell of Kiwi, then hums into it.

 

„We were talking about boobs.“ Nancy smiles softly, now talking without the teasing undertone. A sick desire has overcome her.

 

„Yeah.“ Barb giggles. „Boobs. Mine, or Nancy‘s? Come on, cutie, you can tell us.“

 

„Don‘t know.“ Mike squeaks.

 

„Let us help you decide then. You wanna touch?“

 

„Touch?“

 

„Yeah.“ Nancy picks it up. „Like this.“ It would only take one word from him for her to stop. He remains quiet as she takes his small hand in hers and leads it towards her breast. Barb does the same with his other hand, so he touches both of them simultaneously.

 

Well, now she should either stop this, or stop asking herself what is wrong with her. Nancy decides on the latter, for now. She presses her thighs together and moves, desperate for at least a minimum amount of friction. It doesn‘t help.

 

„So... What do you say?“ Barb asks him sweetly.

 

Neither of them really would force Mike to answer. It‘s nice enough having him touch. It‘s sparkly, exciting, and the electric energy his fingers produce in her nipple just settles right in Nancy‘s core eventually. She lets out a small moan when he moves his hand.

 

Then, there is the bulge. Mike is quiet, his hands are just resting still, and Nancy can see why. The reason is only barely hidden behind his tight briefs. The sight of it does something to her. Something so wrong, it should make her throw up and flee the scene in an instant.

 

Her arousal drives he to do the opposite though, to further engage in whatever she and Barb are starting right now. She touches the little bulge. Gently, with just two fingertips. Mike withdraws his hands from the girls‘ breasts immediately, gasping, dark eyes falling shut.

 

Barb breathes contently. She snakes her arm around Mike‘s shoulders and pulls him close to her, all while Nancy still lets her digits wander up and down his concealed erection. She doesn‘t miss how her brother whines against the crook of her best friend‘s neck; now, Nancy couldn‘t be happier to have Barb here.

 

The red-haired girl is just such a soothing presence, especially to Mike. „Is this okay, cutie?“ she asks, taking the words right from Nancy‘s mouth. She wanted to ask that too. „You can tell us if you want to stop.“

 

Mike lets out something between a high-pitched cry and a moan. He shakes his head, though. „S‘okay.“ he whimpers.

 

„Really?“ Nancy croons. „Then what if I do this?“ Without stopping the slight stimulation, she reaches for his hardened, pink nipples, scraping her fingernails over them lightly. The effect is immediate; Mike‘s shoulders heave, giving Barb a reason to hold him even closer. „This good?“

 

„Hmm.“

 

„Yeah, you like that, huh?“ Barb breathes into Mike‘s ear. „We know it feels good.“

 

Nancy moans, unable to explain to herself what has overcome her. „You do this from time to time? Make yourself feel good?“ She takes his neatly rounded chin in between her fingers to turn his head. Nancy needs to see his eyes, only to find them tearing up. His face and chest have gone from bright to dark red. „Hey...“ she hushes. „Hey, Mikey, it‘s okay. I do it too.“

 

„Me too.“ Barb agrees softly, with a small kiss to his temple. „Nothing to be ashamed about.“

 

Mike nods, the color of humiliation leaving his cheeks already. He still is uncomfortable as it seems, but Nancy wants to keep this up. Before she stops, she just has to try everything she can to make him better. It just takes one swift motion to get rid of the laced nightgown she is wearing. It slides up her body, exposing her panties, then her flat stomach, then her bare breasts.

 

There is no denying that Barb is watching, but this is nothing she hasn‘t already seen. Girls see these parts of each other all the time, especially if they are sixteen years old and curious. It is no surprise when she removes her nightgown in the same fashion, remaining sitting on the bed just in her panties. Nancy really admires her best friend‘s boobs. They are larger than her own, but just as firm and well defined, with nice, pointy nipples that give away her arousal. Yes, she enjoys this just as much as Nancy.

 

Mike gawks at them, making Nancy giggle with his adorably widened eyes and dilated pupils. „C-can... I...“ he stammers. „C-c-can...“

 

„Go on.“ Nancy invites him. His limp arms don‘t do anything, though, so she gives him the needed encouragement by directing one of his hands at her breasts again. This time he is considerably less passive, kneading her lightly. „You can use your mouth, if you want.“ Nancy gasps with pleasure, before leaning closer. She just hopes Barb doesn‘t feel left out by this. When Mike begins to lap at her nipple, though, she realizes Barb is just fine. The tingling shock surges down her insides, while her friend all but purrs.

 

„God, look at him.“ she croons. „So adorable.“

 

„Yeah.“ Nancy interweaves her fingers with Mike‘s beautifully scented hair. It‘s so soft, almost as black as the night but sparkling as well. „God!“ she gasps, when his teeth brush her left nipple. „So good! More!“

 

„No, no, no.“ Barb then scolds, waving her index finger. „It‘s my turn now. You okay with that, cutie?“

 

„Yeah.“ Mike whines. He turns to Barb, repeating what he just did to Nancy, and her eyes snap shut at the immense pleasure. It looks and _sounds_ as if he is really suckling on her breast.

 

„You‘re so... so good.“ Barb praises the boy. „So good.“

 

„Barb.“ Nancy whispers. „He needs-“

 

„I know. Hm, Mike? Want us to make you feel really good?“

 

Mike‘s response is a small nod against Barb‘s breast, and Nancy‘s breath catches in her throat. She is going to see him. She is going to touch him, maybe even taste him. What is wrong with her? She shouldn‘t want to do these things to her little brother, but... dammit, she can‘t just turn this off. And the worst part is, she can‘t even tell herself it is just because she has never seen that part of a boy before. Maybe in part, but in the end Nancy is just horny. Her pussy is pulsing with heavy heat, desperate to be touched. „Lie down.“ She orders softly, at which Mike lets go of Barb and does as he is told. The bulge in his briefs is twitching.

 

She can‘t stop it, she has to touch herself. Leaving it to Barb to undress her brother, Nancy uses both hands to spread her slick arousal all over her opening. Her panties have to go, they are soaked anyways, and that finally frees her scent. Mike, of course, doesn‘t recognize what it is, but it has an effect on him, as he arches his back when Nancy discards the thin piece of cloth.

 

„Look who enjoys this.“ Barb chuckles. She proceeds to tug on the waistband of Mike‘s tight briefs, coaxing a gasp from his small throat. His entire scrawny body writhes in Nancy‘s sheets when he is freed of his underwear. She has to hold back then, because the sight of him like this is threatening to push her over the edge already.

 

The shock is brief. What is she shocked about anyways? His size, perhaps. There isn‘t a lot to it, at maybe three and a half inches, and a circumference that isn‘t even worth mentioning. Without ever having seen another one, Nancy is pretty sure he is still growing. It‘s all pale skin, completely hairless, but it looks so smooth, so cute, and it makes her insides throb.

 

„You‘re so pretty.“ Barb whispers, and Nancy can only agree. She has never seen anything quite as adorable as her little brother spread out in her sheets like this, mouth agape, all heavy breathing and moaning with his pre-pubescent voice.

 

Nancy hesitates. „Can I touch?“

 

Mike grabs at one of her pillows, presses his face into it, but nods eventually. Nancy has a vague idea of how boys do it, and she decides to try it that way, with a light fist around his cock, slowly stroking up and down. She was right, he is soft. Everything about him is soft, not only the skin on his erect shaft, but also his thighs, his stomach, his chest. Her fingers are everywhere, but eventually make their way back in between her own legs to tickle at her own core again.

 

Mike cries into the pillow; it‘s the cry of a little boy completely overwhelmed at what‘s happening to him. Once again, Nancy is grateful for Barb, because her friend goes on to lie next to Mike, gently pushing the pillow away to pepper his crumbled face with small kisses, and to shower him with much needed praise.

 

Nancy is still busy stroking her hand up and down his length, while keeping track of every little movement, every little reaction he gives her. It‘s all whining, moaning, quiet cries of pleasure that are partially swallowed by Barb.

 

Then, things happen so quickly, Nancy can barely grasp what is going on. Mike‘s tiny hands clutch into the bedsheets, knuckles turning white under the strain, his hips buck up from the bed, accompanied by a loud, desperate wail, that seems to resonate in the empty house. He then falls flat onto his back again.

 

This confuses Nancy. Something is missing here, something she knows should happen when a boy orgasms. But Mike didn‘t shoot his load. His small shaft, still hard as a bone, is also dry as a bone. What does that mean, now? It almost looks like he isn‘t _there_ yet.

 

„Did you just...?“ Nancy asks, curious, but also still horny as hell. She doesn‘t stop stroking herself.

 

There is more than a hint of shame to Mike‘s voice, when he answers. „Yeah... I... I... I know it‘s not...“

 

„It‘s okay.“ Barb assures him. „Give it some time.“

 

„Yeah.“ Nancy nods. „Just need some time. Can... can I ask you something? I‘ve read that... I mean... can you... more than once?“ The thought of it pushes her arousal into unknown heights.

 

„I... I guess...“ Mike mumbles. „It‘s just... intense.“

 

„Can I try?“ Barb chimes in. „Please? I‘ll be gentle.“

 

The completely wasted twelve year old between them props himself on his elbows, letting out a heavy sigh. „O-okay.“

 

Barb doesn‘t need any further invitation. It is with some jealousy that Nancy observes her leaning down to take Mike‘s entire cock in her mouth. But Mike also requires her attention; it‘s obvious, he is close to his breaking point here. Just because he can still come several times in a row doesn‘t mean he is immune to overstimulation. Barb really is gentle, though, so Nancy can‘t do a lot more than lie down next to her brother and inch close to him.

 

„Such a good brother.“ she coos against Mike‘s hair, that is now beginning to dampen with his sweat. He still smells so clean and comforting. Nancy‘s tits press against his chest the way she is lying half on top of him.

 

„N-Nancy...“ he whines. It‘s a plea, but Nancy isn‘t quite sure what it means. She does the only thing she can think of. Kiss him. Not like she would usually kiss her brother, but with everything she‘s got. Barb did it in a similar way just minutes earlier. Writhing underneath her, Mike lets his tongue explore her mouth.

 

That‘s when it‘s finally enough for her. She can‘t stand this anymore, and pushes herself over the edge with her fingers. It‘s blindingly intense, everything is so much more present than usual. Nancy is aware of how her brother‘s soft skin tickles her nipples, how he tastes of the Sprite he has probably had this evening, how his sweat smells dark, but still so young and immature. The orgasm ripples through her body, mixes with all these impressions until Nancy is filled to the brim with nothing but Mike.

 

Around the time when the cool-off begins, she senses the vibration in his throat, and Barb isn‘t exactly quiet either, stroking herself in a similar manner while still sucking Mike off. They both come in the same moment, but Nancy really only pays attention to her little brother. She has to see what this is doing to him, his second orgasm in a row, completely dry and probably intense enough to knock him out.

 

It‘s not just moaning now. He cries, with everything that comes with it. Tears, sobbing, a bit of snot... He even begins to struggle so hard, Nancy and Barb have to hold him down until it is over. The experience leaves him a mess, not sobbing anymore, but utterly spent and flexing what little muscles he has.

 

They have all had their release, and only now does Nancy really notice the scent that is hanging in the air above them. Most of it is female arousal, bodily fluids she knows just too well. Barb‘s smells slightly different from her own, but perhaps it‘s just the hint of Mike in there that makes all the difference. His scent is heavier, darker than Nancy anticipated for a boy his age. Such a hairless little creature without even the ability to shoot his load.

 

Aside from the scent, there is also a shift in atmosphere. Nancy and Barb need time to cool off, and while Mike does too, he doesn‘t allow himself to lie down and pant as heavily as both girls do. Instead, Mike scrambles off the bed in a rush, standing on wobbly legs to find his briefs on the floor. He topples over more than once attempting to pull them up, and finally turns around to face the bed with the two satisfied girls.

 

Nancy looks at him. _Really_ looks. Does he regret this? Does he think it was wrong? No, that‘s not it. Her brother looks different, there is nothing left of the little devil. He is just... just what? _Just Mike_. That‘s it. He is exposed now, not just physically, half-naked as he is standing there, but also emotionally. He senses it too, which must be the reason for this state of frozen shock he is in.

 

 _Vulnerable!_ Vulnerable like the two siblings don‘t allow themselves to appear around each other. Earlier, just an hour earlier, Nancy would have taken advantage of it. She would have teased him in an attempt to be as frustrating and annoying as possible. Just out of spite, or for the fun of it. That is the exact opposite of what she wants to do now.

 

„Mikey?“ she asks warily.

 

„Yeah?“ he croaks, unmoving and stiff as a board.

 

„You... you‘re going to bed?“

 

„Yeah.“

 

„N-no. Don‘t. I mean...“ Nancy shoots Barb a gaze. Her friend‘s hair is hanging loose around her temples, her hazy eyes focus, though. She nods, smiling at her. „C‘mere please.“

 

Her little brother climbs back on the bed, slowly, and with shaking arms, lying back down in between the girls.

 

„You wanna sleep here with us?“ Barb softly asks him. „We‘ve got enough room.“

 

Mike sighs, relaxing his little body in the sheets. Nancy has him back, at least for now. Her baby brother, the little boy mom and dad brought home from the hospital one day. The one she watched when he was learning to walk, when he spoke his first word, _‚Nana‘_. Their mom believed it was _'Mama'_ , but when Nancy felt his tiny fists grabbing into her hair, she knew he'd meant _'Nancy'_. Her hand rests on his damp stomach as she pulls the thin blanket over all three of them.

 

Mike turns to face Nancy, close enough for her to feel his now soft little dick brushing against her stomach through his underpants. After signing Barb to spoon him from behind, she presses a little peck to her brother‘s nose. „I... I don‘t mean it when I say I hate you.“ Nancy gives in to her need to tell him this.

 

„I know. I don‘t mean it either.“ Mike breathes back.

 

Nancy is having trouble holding back her tears. „Why do we say these things then?“

 

„Don‘t know. Let‘s just... not do it as often. Okay?“

 

She agrees to that. „Would be nice. I kinda miss you.“

 

It‘s impossible to see if he is crying, but he is certainly sniffing now. „Miss you too, Nancy.“

 

„What if we watch some movies together tomorrow?“ Barb sighs quietly. Mike shivers a bit, perhaps because of her breath against his neck. „Something we all like.“

 

„Is there anything we all like?“ Mike mumbles sleepily against Nancy‘s collarbone.

 

Barb chuckles. „Your sister thinks Harrison Ford is sexy.“

 

„Raiders of the Lost Ark.“ he simply yawns. „That‘s okay.“

 

Nancy‘s arm finds its way around her brother and her best friend, making the three of them a unit, something like one entirely relaxed being, almost entirely naked and covered in its own sweat. If she could choose, she‘d probably want to sleep like this every night, her little brother‘s nose softly inhaling and exhaling at her collarbone, feet entangled with Barb‘s.

 

„Love you, Mikey.“ she whispers, somehow glad that he is already too far lost in the realms of sleep to actually hear her.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this got you off. :)


End file.
